


Jitterbug

by screechkie



Category: IZ - Fandom, Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddles, Dib is also 18, Hugging, In Character, Kissing, Late Valentine’s Day fic, Letters, M/M, Makeout Session, Zim is 18 in earth years, Zim is defective, a steamy makeout near the end, but he feels them, characters are aged up, dibs got a crush on zim and zim doesn’t know why he feels for dib, he can’t feel emotions right, its got fluff, its got some angst, mostly - Freeform, rated teen for some language, they are seniors in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechkie/pseuds/screechkie
Summary: Zim receives a Valentines Day card in class from a mysterious person. The letter doesn’t have a name, but Zim is determined to find out. The results were not what he expected!
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Jitterbug

It was February 14th, the dreaded day of the meats and compassion. How could humans give up their precious sugars and candy for raw steaks or ribs? Surely those “ _fun-dips_ ” and “ _candy hearts_ ” were more enjoyable than this? 

Zim would never know, or care for that matter. Humans did many things of questionable origin. However, today was also a day of sharing the icky feelings of “love” with his fellow classmates. 

One of the teacher-units of his old middle-skool described the haul-lee-day as being a way to show how much you care for those around you. 

Zim let out a small breathy laugh. As if he would do _that_ with the filthy earth stinks! 

What he did know was that he was now well into his senior year at the town’s high-skool, which in turn meant that this “valentines day” was much more popular now with the teens than when they were younger. 

As all the humans around him grew, — dare he say it, — _taller_ , they began to express these icky feelings more openly. Every step down the hallway and he would bump into mated-pairs “making-out” as others had called it. Disgusting.

Why they enjoyed rubbing their faces together in a gross hormone-inducing mess was far beyond him. 

Zim sat at his desk as the thoughts bounced around his organic brain like a rabid blorgoshbloog. 

“Zim? Zim are you listening? Please answer the question regarding page 145 in your textbook so we can get this over with and begin the card passing.”

“The storming of the Bastille, sir.” He retorted.

His teacher for the class period was Mr. Wiggins, a strict yet annoying being who taught the subject of history. Blech.

He had also forgotten that his teacher planned a horrid game: the students would write nice things on cards directed to somebody they liked, and then put them into a bin so the teacher could pass them back to the targeted students.

Zim laughed again, he would _totally_ write all kinds of mean and gross things. 

Although, the teacher probably wouldn’t give those ones out. _Irk-fucking damnit._

Oh well, he would have to sit in silence and suffer as he did most days now thinking about it.

He leaned back in his chair, the slight squeak of the chair legs irritating his antennae under the new hologram disguise he created.

Speaking of which, while he and his peers grew older and so did he, Zim noticed that the other stink-humans had grown physically and changed appearances while Zim did no. 

While they had all gotten, — disgustingly enough — _tall_ , Zim had stayed at a pathetic five foot zero inches. He only noticed after the Dib had called him out for it, so he made changes to his own appearance with a new and improved upgraded disguise. 

He no longer had his soft irken skin, but rather tan human skin. His eyes glowed a deep resilient green. He now had ears, a nose, and realistic raven-black hair. He even upgraded GIR’s dog suit into a real dog hologram, but only because the SIR unit begged him to. 

Many high-skool kids started to look at Zim differently with less of a resentment for him. He didn’t mind the constant attention as loathsome as it was, because in all honesty he _loved_ that the Dib had become jealous at all the human praise and friendship he acquired. Being a popular student had its perks.

Some kids asked about his sudden appearance change, in which he always replied with ‘ _a new vaccine cured me_ ’ response. Everyone pretty much believed him, except for Dib. That insolent boy wouldn’t shut up about it even if he was paid to. 

He was yet again snapped out of his thoughts as the teacher stood next to his desk, giving him a small white card and pen. That awful game had started.

“You may write your name in the “from:” section, or you don’t have to if you’re feeling secretive. Make sure it’s something nice, and don’t just come up with a cliche excuse, ok?

Before the teacher stepped away to his desk, he mentioned something he forgot to address.

“And _NO_ inappropriate material! If I catch any of you writing anything sexual, I will send you to the counseling office.” 

One of the jockey boys in the back made an audible whine, clearly disappointed in that. 

As Zim went to pick up the blue pen, he glanced around the room slyly before thinking about the potential victim he was going to insult. 

He had a few options, one kid named Devin that sat in the back of class was especially annoying to the invader. 

He also peered around to look near the door, that one Zita girl that used to go to his old skool. She didn’t care for him, but she wasn’t mean to him either. 

With the time running out to write, he quickly crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He wouldn’t participate in this stupid stinking human game. _To Irk with it, he thought._

“Alright, time is up, anything not in the bin will not be passed out. I’ll start with the front row.”

Zim looked up as the teacher began to hand out the small white papers. Maybe Zim would get one? Probably, he was popular now after all.

He locked his eyes over to Dib, who had his head in between his arms. 

He giggled internally, that poor worm-baby probably had no cards given to him!! How pathetic, he thought smugly.

Although looking at him now, Dib seemed to look almost.. worried? No, that’s wrong, Zim thought. If he was worried, Zim would have smelled the fear-scent seeping off of him.

Was he embarrassed that he had gotten no cards? No, this was something.. different?

He seemed fidgety, anxious, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He also kept his eyes facing his desk, not taking time to look at anyone.

That was particularly strange, considering Dib always kept his eyes on Zim, in case of trouble. 

Before Zim could further contemplate, the teacher handed Zim two cards, setting them face-down.

_Two cards..?_ The former invader was stunned. He was popular after all, so he was admittedly expecting more. Oh well, they wouldn’t be able to see the amazingness that was Zim even if he was standing right in front of them. 

He flipped over the first glitter decorated card that read:

_ Hey Zim, I’d just like to say that you’ve been a real inspiration for me, and I look up to you a lot! You’ve been a real great friend. PS, I LOVE your jacket. It suits you really well! _

_ love, Keef. _

Of course, Zim thought. Keef was _always_ trying to get as close to him as possible. Even though Keef had luckily matured throughout the years, he was still sickeningly optimistic. 

Zim looked over to Keef, who in turn smiled back at him.

“Here, Buddy! I have some extra snacks, if you want them. Wanna share?”

“No thanks, Keef.” He exaggerated the ‘thanks’ to make himself sound more irritated.

“Alright, no problem! The gingerly boy replied, oblivious. Keef plopped himself next to Zim, who in turn ignored his company.

Zim rolled his eyes and was turning over the next piece of paper when he was utterly shocked at what was written, eyes widening and PAK signals working slightly faster than normal.

He glazed the mysterious letter that read:

_ I’ve thought about this for a long time, and I wanted to say how cute I think you are. I really like you, Zim. Maybe one day we could hang out together. You mean a lot to me.  _

_ Love, “ ???“ _

“W-what..?” Zim stutterd a bit at the secretive writer’s words. He felt his cheeks flush and had no one to rely on since the person kept the writing anonymous. 

Keef kneeled over Zim as he read, also equally as shocked at the mysterious love-letter.

“Hehe, It looks like _someone_ has a secret admirer!” Keef chuckled and elbowed Zim’s arm.

“B-but, who— who wrote this? Who has these... _FEELINGS_ for Zim?? ?” 

“I don’t know Zim, I would tell you if it was me. I would have let you know if it was me in the first place. It appears that someone’s a bit shy, they wanted to keep it a secret!”

“No kidding, Keef.” He left out his usual retort as his eyes were transfixed on the words before him.

Zim immediately looked up, surveying the classroom for any watching eyes. He couldn’t see anyone looking at him, only the friendly conversations between students. 

He looked over to the wall where Dib sat, he was currently packing up his bag and looked as if he was more than ready to head out of the classroom. 

Wait, was he.. sweating? Surely the Dib-beast was not scared of something? 

As much as Zim hated most humans, Dib was surprisingly intimidating, more so than others, and he only believed that because it was partially true. Dib could always physically overpower Zim in a fight. To see the determined human who could beat Zim in most battles was almost.. unpleasant. 

He would have to follow the Dib after class to see what was going on, it was very possible Dib was mustering up some sort of unplanned attack or scheme that Zim couldn’t ignore.

—————

The bell rang at the usual time, signaling the end of the skool day. Zim could see Dib walking home, wearing large head-phones with his hands inside the pockets of his long trench coat. 

Zim noticed only recently that Dib had gotten a new one since his old coat had gotten too small, and the new one was made of leather and came down to his knees. Out of all the local teens, Dib was taller than most. He was astoundingly tall to the little Irken, reaching a steady six foot three. His face was littered with acne and these “peer-sings.” The coat did nothing to hide his lanky body from showing through the aged leather.

Zim also noticed his antennae trying to reach outward for something whenever he was near the Dib, wanting to pick up on a relatively sweet scent. What was that great smell?

_ Oh. It was the Dib himself.  _

Did he wear cologne, or was it just his natural pheromones?

Zim found his cardiac-spooch beating slightly faster thinking about the Dib’s new change. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and pinched the bridge of his holographic nose. 

Why on Irk was his body doing this? He would have to check up on his PAK for any upgrade failures later, this was not normal. He would need to interrogate now.

The clicks of the alien’s short-heeled boots echoed across the sidewalk as he approached Dib.

“Hey! You! Earth-stink, do you have _ANY_ idea why I might be following you right now?” He grumbled.

Dib flinched at the sudden grasp of Zim’s gloved claws on his shoulder. 

“Z-Zim..? What the hell are you doing? Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He reluctantly drew his attention back to his phone, almost nervously. He was clearly trying to hide something.

“Dib-smelly, if your heart was attacked I would know. You would be on the floor, writhing in a pool of your own frothy spit as your body ceased to function.” Zim laughed almost sincerely as he pointed to Dib.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Leave me alone, space bug.” 

Zim stopped in his tracks, almost upset, looking up to meet the tired eyes of the insomniac-ridden human.

“WHAT? You can’t _IGNORE_ me! You were going to try to attack me, correct? Yes..? Isn’t that what you were planning? Huh? HUH?” His synthetic green eyes bored into the humans’ gold ones.

“Zim, what the fuck, calm down and stop screaming! Why do you think I was going to attack you? I just want to go home and finish my homework you insufferable insect. Leave. Me. Alone.” 

And with that, Dib picked up his pace and left Zim by himself. 

The stink-boy has been acting strangely, he observed. Usually the Dib would be more than happy to engage in a fight, and he loved starting arguments. He also smelled of something the Irken couldn’t register. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. It was like a smoky musk, not bad but not great.

“Zim will need to research this,” he thought. 

—————

It was nearly midnight, and Zim was hard at work on his new project.

“COMPUTER! List all of the common human emotions they perceive when incited with fear.”

The computer’s voice boomed through the walls of the basement’s interior, not coming from anywhere in particular.

“It would appear that humans, once agitated or scared, will become rather distant and become cautious of their surroundings.”

“That’s not it! Give me more information. How do humans react around other humans when.. What was the word? Oh! Yes, embarrassment.” He ordered the AI. 

“Since humans rely on other humans for social interaction, it is not uncommon for lonely individuals to shut themselves out from anyone or anything near them when experiencing these emotions. Noticeable reactions of embarrassment or bashfulness include but are not limited to: 

\- High perspiration

\- Elevated heart rate 

\- Dilated pupils

\- Blood rushing to the face and cheeks

\- Tendency to avoid eye-contact

Before the computer could say anymore, Zim jumped up to the animated screen and shouted with great certainty. 

“Wait, wait— SILENCE! This is it! This must be why the Dib has been acting so strangely! Computer, tell Zim why the Dib has felt these emotions today.”

“Uh, well, there is not much I can go off of from your limited request. Is there anything that may have disturbed the human of question?” The computer said matter-of-factly.

“Hm. Today was not much different from others, except for the fact that one of my classes participated in a _ridiculous_ game of love-notes for Valentine's Day. The Dib acted rather strangely for the duration of the event.” He responded.

The super-computer processed Zim’s information and began to interpret the situation with an animated diagram.

“It is possible that the desired human male may have been affected by the compassionate atmosphere of the classroom, and possibly felt the natural emotion of love for someone else. Thinking about a potential love interest while said interest is in close proximity will likely stimulate these symptoms, if not enhance them.” 

Zim turned around, slightly confused but intrigued. 

“So you are saying, the Dib is “In _love..?”_

“Potentially.” It added.

“Hmm..” 

Zim walked around a few times before heading to the top of his base, contemplating who Dib might be interested in romantically. 

Dib was possibly the most socially inept kid in skool, other than him at least. There was no way he actually found someone that liked him back..? 

The thought of Dib spending more time with someone else other than Zim made him _furious_ , and something twinged inside his squeedilyspooch. 

It felt.. painful? No, it wasn’t physical pain. It felt like he was hurt, emotionally. 

Mentally. 

He didn’t know why.

He didn’t like not knowing.

He sighed, it was most likely due to his, dare he say it— _defectiveness_. He knew he was defective, there was his banishment from Irk as well as proof in his own coding to say otherwise, but his PAK wiring would never allow him to believe it. 

Could he be feeling the human emotions as well..? Is that what this warm tingling was inside his spooch?

He dismissed it with a turn of his head and let out a displeased scoff as he headed out the door. 

If he needed answers, he would go directly to the source of questioning. 

—————

Dib sat hunched over his bed, reading one of his subscription magazines on cryptids. 

He pinched between his eyes and sighed. 

_ Why in the hell did I do that.. he thought to himself. _

Before he could lay down his glasses and get some sleep, he heard an atrocious noise scaling the wall of his house. 

Before he could lock his bedside window, the alien was already using his PAK legs to climb through and penetrate the drywall. 

Dib started to scream, but realized that Dad and Gaz would probably kick his ass for being so loud at such a late hour. 

“Zim what the fuck..? W-what..? G-get out you **freak!”**

He went to push Zim out the window, but the small invader was incredibly agile on his metal legs. He sprinted up towards the ceiling, and pounced directly on top of the unsuspecting boy.

“Wha..? _GAH!”_

“Stay STILL stink-beast! Zim is not trying to kill you. If he did, he would have waited until after you were asleep.” Zim said as he carefully backed off Dib, letting the boy regain his breath.

“Then why the fuck did you just break into my house?? You could have used the front door instead of trespassing, idiot.”

“Zim might find your silly words insulting if the Dib was not being so hypocritical.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean, space-scum?”

“You trespass into Zim’s base to spy on him all the time. Did you forget, or have you the brain worms?”

Dib was going to let out a retort when he shut his mouth. 

“That’s what Zim thought,” the alien replied.

“So, you may have wondered why I would stoop so low and show my amazing appearance whilst wasting my own time, but the truth is that I am in need of answers, stinky.”

“Answers for.. what..?” He replied questioningly, nervously looking up to meet Zim’s gaze. 

“It appears that one of the icky students in our history class has.. eugh.. feelings for the mighty Zim.”

Dib’s pulse immediately skyrocketed, his brows twitching in nervousness and his hands coming up to rub his neck.

“F-fuck.. um, how do I say this..? Uh, Zim, about that,”

Zim immediately jumped up and pointed to his face, nearly knocking the glasses off the poor teen. 

“I KNEW IT! The AMAZING Zim has solved the mystery! I knew it all along, you see.”

“Oh no, Zim, please wait! Give me a chance to—“

“SILENCE! Zim KNOWS the reason Dib-stink was acting so strangely earlier..”

Dib just took off his glasses and stared at Zim, half-embarrassed, half-scared.

“How could I have missed it..? The information was RIGHT in front of me..” He continued. 

“I now know that you have... CONSPIRED WITH MY SECRET ADMIRER! You know who wrote the letter, DON’T YOU!”

Without giving the human a chance to answer, he raised his voice and yelled at Dib.

“ _DON’T LIE!!!_ ZIM KNOWS IT!”

“Holy shit Zim, quiet down, do you want to wake up the whole damn neighborhood?”

“If it means my sweet revenge is on the horizon, then yes.” He smiled smugly.

Dib just rubbed his face and scratched the stubble on his chin. He looked Zim in the eye with as much seriousness as he could muster, and then inched closer to the disguised boy.

“Zim, I have not been talking to anyone. You know the only people I talk to are Gaz and you, and sometimes my Dad. If he’s even home.”

“You LIE!” Zim screamed, his voice reaching a higher octave than previously thought possible. 

“Zim! Shhh! No, I am not lying, if I was lying I wouldn’t be talking to you still. No one else wrote that letter, Zim.”

Zim just watched in doubt, purely dumbfounded, not a word uttered from his toothy mouth, but his predatory eyes remained transfixed on the teen. 

“Then which miserable worm-baby chose their inevitable doom by giving me this letter?!” He pulled out the letter and shoved it in Dib’s face.

“Erm, uh, _fuck._ How do I say this..? The truth is that, uh..”

Zim could tell the Dib was trailing off, seeming once again flustered as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth. 

Zim lowered his eyes, squinting maliciously at the boy.

“Zim, uh, I.. eh,,”

He took a deep breath and screwed his eyes tight, hand in front of his red face.

**_“—Ikindoflikeyouandithinkyourecute..”_ **

A single cricket chirp was heard outside in the yard as both boys fell silent.

“Eh? Dib-human, your inferior speech-box has malfunctioned, Zim did not hear what you were trying to say.”

Dib blushed harshly at the response and began to squeak out another answer.

“I kinda like you, Zim. I.. I think I might love you..? And uh, I wrote it. I wrote the letter.”

Like an outdated computer crashing, Zim just sat at the edge of the boy’s bed at a loss for words.

“Shit, shit, I wasn’t planning to say that aloud, ok? N-not even to you! I was hoping I could just, I don’t know! Write it down, get it out of my system, I didn’t mean to say it in front of you! Fuck, forget I said anything—

Before Zim let him speak, he broke the silence and stared deeply into Dib’s eyes.

“The Dib.. likes.. Zim?” He looked up with a face that asked a million questions, and the soft nature of his tone could melt cast iron. Zim could be really adorable when he wanted to. Dib immediately fell into the pillows and hid his face.

“yes...” He said, face smooshed into the cushions.

“Dib-thing..” He lost his own train of thought at his cardiac-spooch thumped at a million miles per hour.

“Is this.. is this what love feels like? Is this what the other stink-humans have been feeling for each other? This sensation is.. foreign to me. I do not understand it.”

Dib slowly raised himself from the pillows, looking at Zim, unsure. 

“Uh.. you mean, like, how you feel inside?” He asked.

“Yes, Zim has been feeling these, well, feelings. My squeedilyspooch feels hot, and my body feels all tingly when you say that. It makes Zim feel weird but, good. In a good way. 

“I think, yeah. Probably.” Dib replied. 

_ Fuck, Zim was so cute when he was sincere. When he wasn’t boasting or being absolutely ridiculous, the little creature was almost.. endearing. In an innocent sort of way. Zim really didn’t know anything about human affection, did he? _

“Oh.” Was all that Zim had to offer. He slowly disengaged his hologram disguise and let himself relax at the form of his true self finally being able to show. He didn’t need to hide around Dib. It got tiring trying to be someone he wasn’t. 

“So..” Dib began.

“Zim was not aware of these emotions. Irkens aren’t _supposed_ to feel. This is purely a human.. thing...” He added.

“Well, I mean, you're not.. mad.. about this, right? Was it ok that I said that? Cause I feel pretty stupid right now.. it’s ok if you don’t,” The boy spoke hesitantly.

“Hm..? You are fine, Dib-beast. However, Zim is not. Zim is Irken, I.. I should not be feeling the way I do. It is wrong. It is defective behavior. Such a thing would be punishable.”

Dib frowned and poked at Zim reassuringly. 

“Look, Zim, I know this might be weird for you, but many species have the capability of feeling love. Even you. I believe that you are capable of showing affection, I’ve seen it before.”

“What do you mean..?” Zim spoke softly.

“Well, uh, like that one time you offered me a pencil in class when mine broke. That was nice of you.”

“Zim did not realize that such a simple form of expression could be seen as... “nice.” 

Zim trailed off as he ran his small clawed fingers over his head, twisting his ragged antennae in confusion.

“Yeah, that was one way you could show affection. There are others, too, if you’d want to know. Things like holding the door for people? Or like, complimenting others is good too.” Dib spoke attentively, fumbling with his fingers. This was so socially uncomfortable. 

“Oh, Zim.. didn’t realize.” The former invader responded knowingly. 

“What other forms of affection do humans show to their preferred interests..?” Zim replied hesitantly, not wanting to make direct eye contact as he was beginning to get slightly.. What was the word? Anxious? He didn’t know he could feel like that, either.

“Well, there are many kinds,” Dib continued. “There are verbal complements and actions, and then there are different acts of kindness you can show by doing nice things. Some affection is given physically too, but mostly between partners in an established relationship..” he smiled, relishing in the fact that Zim seemed so curious. Zim seemed to like learning new things.

“I do not understand? How would one attempt to give affection physically?” He asked.

“Uh, well for one there’s hugging, cuddling, just being close to them. It feels nice being close. And then there’s, uh, kissing? It supposedly feels really good, and usually people only do it if they really love someone.” He said shakily, not wanting to phrase it weird in case Zim got the wrong idea.

“You said you loved me, correct?” The alien stated.

_ Oh no. _

“Uh, well, yeah. For a while now. We haven’t been fighting as much and I thought that maybe we could, y’know.. be friends..?” His awkward smile did nothing to his uncertainty. 

He was going to screw it up. He knew it.

“So you are asking for a mutual truce, one that is based on purely peace and a common understanding between another?” 

“Well, only if you want to. I was thinking that maybe we could put aside our differences. I would stop trying to expose you, and you could end your efforts to invade the earth..? I mean, since you said it yourself. Your leaders banished you here, that you had no actual mission, correct?” 

He was undoubtedly wandering into dangerous territory, he didn’t want to bring up any negativities Zim might have had.

“Enough, I understand. Zim wishes not to speak of his Tallests right now.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that. The idea was stupid. Forget I said anything, I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t the Dib’s fault. Humans seemed to revolve around negativity and focusing on bad ideas. 

Zim looked up at him, and by Irk his eyes were gorgeous. The boy’s golden irises bore into his body like molten honey, he wanted so badly to be near Dib. 

It felt nice to be accepted, to be praised. He liked being wanted. Appreciated. The need to please others overcame him, and he felt as if he would do absolutely anything for the not-so-traditionally attractive human. He needed the human for himself. No one else.

“Do not apologize, Dib-human. It exposes weakness.” Was all he could muster. 

Why couldn’t he let his feelings out? Why was it so hard to express these emotions? His body wanted to be close to the Dib, be embraced by him. His PAK codings made this task nearly impossible. But he could feel the tension, the swaying of emotions within himself.

“Yeah.” Dib replied. 

The two sat in awkward silence for a little while, the idiotic arguing had turned into a softer more understood conversation. It was a little awkward, but it felt good to bathe in the truth. A cricket chirped once again.

“Zim would like to do the kissing, yes? It seems as if it is a satisfactory way of expressing these human emotions. I would like to try.” Zim broke the silence with a not-so-casual request, stunning Dib and making him nearly _choke_.

“I-wait, really..? Zim, you don’t even know what kissing really is. It’s uh, it’s pretty intimate.” 

_“That is why Zim is eager to try.”_ He responded. That came out **way** more flirtatious than he intended it to be, and he could tell Dib heard that.

“Um, wow! Ok are you sure? You really don’t have to do this, I’m sure I could teach you some more things—“

“Do not be silly, Dib-thing. Zim wants to try the “kee-sing” with you.”

“Oh. Yeah, ok. Come here.” He said cautiously.

Dib had never kissed anybody, except for his stuffed alien pillow a few times, but that was just for fun. He would never admit that. Dib was completely lacking in the relationship field, so he had no personal experience. Of course, that didn’t stop him from learning on the internet.

“So, uh, do you want to sit in my lap? It would uh, be easier like that.” He said nervously.

“As you wish. Is this way of kissing done commonly?” Zim asked.

“Yeah, it’s better to be closer to the person. It feels nicer too, when you’re close together.”

Zim hesitantly climbed into Dib’s lap, not really knowing what to do. He would be more than happy to let Dib control the motions. 

Dib lit up like a torch, having Zim in his lap was probably one of his biggest fantasies. He felt so disgusting for being excited about this.

“And then you hold each other, cradle them like this, I think. Y-you can place your hands on their waist and hold them from there.” He was starting to sweat a little, he probably was the most embarrassed he’s ever been in his life. 

He shifted to face Zim, placing his own hands on the aliens’ torso. The creature was warm, welcoming— Irkens must have had a higher internal temperature than humans.

Zim said nothing, he was bewildered at the fact that Dib was actually doing this to him. It felt good. It felt right. He wiggled in Dib’s lap.

“You hold them close, and pull them in, gently though,” as he described the procedure, he leaned in and placed his hands softly upon Zim’s pale green cheeks. He curled a finger underneath his neck and looked into the Irken’s eyes sweetly.

Zim blushed hard at that, and a small but barely audible whine escaped his lips. Dib seemed to hear it and bit his lip.

Dib May have looked as if he had everything together, but truth be told he was dying inside. He was trembling, not knowing how he should take the next step. The outcome was now inevitable, but he wished he would have more time to prepare, to figure out how to do this.

“And then, they p-press their lips together. Don’t freak out, I’ll be careful, I promise;” he whispered.

It was quick, thoughtful- and not very good technique-wise. It was wet, slightly sloppy, but passionate. Good. Rewarding. 

Zim leaned into the kiss as it happened, his warm lips meeting Dib’s soft ones. His face burned. He gasped as they melted together, their bodies connecting and with Zim’s permission; Dib’s hands caressing his back, stomach, all over his body. It wasn’t enough. Zim really enjoyed this. He needed more.

Zim unexpectedly slipped his serpentine tongue into Dib’s mouth, he didn’t really know why he did that. He snaked his way further into Dib’s throat, prodding at the human's soft flesh. The room was deadly quiet except for the soft noises of lapping lips and desperate whines.

Dib straight up moaned, he was beyond shaken up. He was not expecting that. Had Zim done this before? Was he lying? No, he couldn’t have been. God, He was so unnaturally good at this. A warmth stirred deep within his gut.

They broke away to breathe, a small line of saliva disconnected at their parted lips. 

“ _Fuck_ , Zim.” Dib panted. “What on earth? You are so good at that, fuck.” He laughed while panting.

Zim blinked with heavy half-lidded eyes, that deep magenta slightly a shade darker. 

“As are you, Dib-human. Zim enjoyed this. I can see why other humans enjoy this as well.”

Dib nodded, and looked back towards Zim. Within a few seconds of awkward silence, they were back to caressing each other and stimulating their buried desires.

__________

Both boys fell asleep later, side by side in the bed. 

It was the beginning of something new, something foreign to the little alien. 

Zim shifted, pleased, at the feeling of Dib’s warm body pressed against his.

It was a future both could definitely look forward to. 

——————

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first real fic, I tried to have the characters stay true to the show for the most part. It’s kind of late for a valentines fic, but here it is! Enjoy :)


End file.
